


You and Your Scars

by Beccaman



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom
Genre: A little sexual but nothing graphic, F/M, Gen, Honestly it's just Hak and Yona, Pretty well all characters are mentioned, Scars suck but, You live with em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: Yona and Hak are going to have sex for the first time. When Hak goes to undress Yona, she panics and pushes him away. What he doesn't know is that Yona is insecure of her many scars.





	You and Your Scars

Yona is pushed against the wall, Hak kissing her as he pulled off his overcoat. Yona responded, and she knew this is what she wanted.

Just a few months ago, Yona had kissed Hak before going to Soo-won, to disengage war. Yona had left thinking Hak didn’t love her, as he didn’t kiss her back. She knew deep in her heart she was wrong. 

Hak told her when they were out of danger and back together. He said he loved her. Yona finally confessed too. The two spent the night together, simply sleeping.

Other priorities got in the way before they could have sex for the first time. That, and Yona was trying to educate herself. She had a little idea of what sex was. She was in home school up until her sixteenth birthday, after all. Soo-won ruined that too.

When Yona touched Hak, she felt the way all the books she felt she would. She felt her heart inside her chest. Her hands shook. She felt like her body was on fire. And that was just when they kissed, or Hak let her touch his chest.

So when they finally got a night together, free of war, free of priorities, they took advantage of it. Yona knew Hak might be desperate. No matter what though, Hak would listen to her.

When Hak did something Yona didn’t like and she said something, he stopped. He waited until she said something though, and that’s how Yona knew.

Hak really wanted her.

Yona gasped as Hak put his leg between hers and slid her down on it. That felt good. Really good. She could do that again.

Luckily, Hak knew that’s what she wanted.

“We should get undressed, princess.” Hak whispered, and Yona shivered.

“Call me Yona in here, please?” Yona requested. Hak drew back and looked at her.

“Of course, Yona.” Hak said, and Yona smiled at him.

Hak stepped back so they could get undressed. Yona stopped him, and slid up to him.

“Let me.”

As Yona undressed Hak, she folded his clothes neatly and drew her hands over his chest. Hak rolled his head back and groaned occasionally, when she touched him where he was sensitive.

“Yona, can you please speed it up?” Hak asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“I want to take my time with this.” Yona replied, walking in front of him to take off his pants.

Hak sighed, and watched as she undid the strings.

Hak was impressive, Yona decided. She knew he’d probably be large. Months of making out and getting caught but feeling Hak still left Yona with a good idea.

Not getting caught up, she removed his undergarments and stood in front of him, eyes wandering, and Hak waited for approval to touch her.

Yona turned. Hak undid her sash.

Yona closed her eyes, waiting to enjoy as Hak touched her body. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she pushed Hak back as he touched the back of her dress.

“What is it, princess?” Hak said, taking a step back with his hands up, reverting to calling her princess out of respect, fearing he had upset her.

Yona shook her head. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No, don’t be. What happened?” Hak asked.

“It’s nothing.” Yona responded, staring at the ground. It was in fact, something.

Yona remembered that as Hak had scars, she also had them. They weren’t pretty, and most weren’t even faded. Not like Hak’s.

“Princess, if it’s nothing, can we continue?” Hak asked, leaning a hand on his hip.

Yona turned shyly. She was embarrassed. She didn’t want Hak to see her injuries. He might not think she’s strong enough. She doesn’t think she’s strong enough.

Hak grabs her hands, and Yona looks at him. Hak’s eyes are concerned, yet he still seems aroused. Yona looks back down.

“Princess..” Hak says softly, and Yona looks back at him.

“What is it?” Hak asks.

“I’m scared.” Yona admits.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, princess. I’ll be gentle-” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Yona interrupts.

Hak thinks for a moment.

“Then what is it?”

“I’m afraid you’ll judge me.” Yona says, not looking at Hak. Hak grabs her chin gently and makes her look at him.

“Why would I judge you?” Hak asks, patiently.

Yona gently rubs her hand on the long scar Hak has on his chest. This one is admirable. Hak risked his life for her.

“I have scars, unclean scars.” Yona says, quietly, still looking at the scar on his chest.

“Yona, do you really think I care?” Hak asks, looking at her, trying to get her to look back in his eyes.

“I think you’ll think I’m weak.” 

Hak leans back a little. “Where are your scars, Yona?” 

Yona closes her eyes as she points them out. The long one on her back is the worst. She has little ones on her hands. Ones on her legs, from branches and missed arrows. Hak watches patiently as she points them out over her clothes.

“You got all those scars, Yona, fighting for your life.”

“That’s not as noble. Not as important.” Yona said, looking at Hak’s scars again.

Hak roughly grabs her hands.

“Not as important? Are you kidding? Yona, your life is more important than mine. You don’t need to make sacrifices, I promised your father. You didn’t promise anyone to take care of me. And besides, you did get those scars protecting people. You saved Lili at that place when you got this one right?” Hak gently touches the one on her back through her clothes.

“You got these getting medicine to protect all of us, to save your comrades.” Hak says, grabbing her hands.

“And you got all those through travel and battle with your comrades. Yona, you are protecting people. You’re just not getting into as much trouble as I am.” Hak finished, gently touching Yona’s legs.

“Hak…” Yona trails, and she sighs. He’s right. Hak’s always right.

Yona sighs, and takes off her outer vest. Hak is slow while undressing her, giving her extra special treatment, and kissing her scars.

The only thing Yona was right about is that her scars aren’t completely healed. As Hak takes unzips her dress, he notices the scar is still inflamed and raised from her skin. Hak still pays close attention in kissing it, knowing Yona is most insecure about that one.

Once they are finally undressed, Hak carries Yona to their bed and together, they make love. Hak is gentle when touching her back. Yona isn’t careful at all.

In the morning, Yona’s back is a little red, but otherwise, unharmed. Hak’s back is filled with red marks. He didn’t get those by accident.

When Yona gets dressed, she is alone. She stares in the mirror at her naked upper half. The scars she bears… She protected people when she got them. She was protecting her life, and in the long run, others. She was protecting Lili. She was protecting Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, and Zeno. She was protecting Yun and Ik-soo. She was protecting Tae-jun, the Wind tribe, and her father. 

Yona was protecting her life, to protect them. Hak told her, “Yona, if you died? We would’ve lost this war a long time ago.”

Yona doesn’t believe him. Deep in her heart, she knows he’s right. But she can’t accept it. Her life doesn’t have that much meaning, does it?

She sighs as she puts on her vest, pulling it tight against her. She feels it pressing against the scar, and she closes her eyes. Yun told her it would take a long time to fade into her skin. It would never fade completely. 

She opened her eyes, and grabbed her bow and the rest of her things. 

“Even if I don’t believe my life is important, my friend’s lives are.” Yona told herself, looking at herself, staring herself in the eyes.

“I will stay alive and protect them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one hits a little close to home! I was never in battle, and my scars are not at all noble or a showing of bravery XD
> 
> Trigger warning! Self mutilation
> 
> I used to self-harm, and when my boyfriend and I were intimate for the first time, I was incredibly nervous! I thought the scars showed weakness and in a way, they do. Eventually, he convinced me it was nothing to worry about and he didn't care, he was just happy I was better.
> 
> It's been almost two years since I stopped, and I can't believe how well they healed to be honest! Anyways, that's enough about me. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
